hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lief's First Kick
Lief's First Kick is the 38th episode of Season 1. Summary Lief takes his first soccer lessons with Dennis and now, he and the Hub Squad have formed their own soccer team to beat Walter's own soccer team, but his cheating is causing a big feud to the team, unless Lief comes up with a creative plan to beat Walter and win the soccer competition. Plot The episode starts with Dennis, Curly, Pie Face, and Gnasher playing a game of soccer after school. Just then, Lief appears reading his Belt of Deltora book just as Dennis sends the soccer ball flying, and landing into a mud puddle, almost messing up Lief and his book when he stopped. Lief turned to see his friends playing their game and walks over to see what's going on. As he came to them, Dennis stops playing soccer to say hi to Lief and ask him what he was doing. Lief says that he noticed that they were playing a game and asks what it is as Dennis explains that he, Pie Face, Curly, and Gnasher are playing soccer, leaving Lief in confusion and asking what soccer is. Gasping, Dennis, Pie Face, Curly, and Gnasher exchanged looks and stared back at Lief as Dennis tells him "you Deltorand don't know anything about the modern world, do ya?" and asked him if he's ever played soccer before. But Lief shook his head no and says that back where he comes from, Deltora doesn't have soccer except for some other games that are not like the usual everyday modern games in Dennis' world. Dennis decides to teach Lief how to play soccer, and Curly, Pie Face, and Gnasher agree because soccer isn't just for exercise, but it's a lot of fun too! But Lief politely declines and says that he'll stick to sword fighting than playing soccer, but Dennis insists that he should give it a go, so Lief decides that he should as Dennis gives him the ball. Now, Dennis was giving Lief some lessons about how to play soccer. First, he shows him how to kick the ball, then run as fast as you can while kicking the ball, then he tells him that you should not use your hands in soccer, and finally you should kick the ball into the net to score a goal! Lief was really getting the hang of soccer as he kicked the ball really hard and towards the goal guarded by Curly, but Curly missed and the ball went right into the net! Lief and Dennis then high fives each other, along with Curly and Pie Face who joined in the high five while Gnasher jumped and barked with joy! As they were up for another round, Dennis passed the ball to Lief and he kicked it to the net. However, the ball misses the net, and it went rolling right into the feet... of Walter! Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Jasmine *Dennis *Gnasher *Pie Face *Curly *Walter *Betty Barrett *Robbie Shippton *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Athena *Sugar Trivia *Lief takes soccer practice with Dennis. Transcript Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes